


William Afton’s fun time

by Macarongenix



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cute, Decapitation, Delightful, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, F/M, Face Punching, Face-Fucking, Funny, Gore, Necrophilia, Pedophilia, Relaxing, Skull Fucking, Vaginal Fisting, Wholesome, Wound Fucking, eye removal, fnaf - Freeform, knife fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macarongenix/pseuds/Macarongenix
Summary: Dont read if your sensitive to any of the tags, thank you. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Chica
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read if your sensitive to any of the tags, thank you. Read at your own risk.

Hi, this is a filler chapter. When I finish writing the oneshot, this chapter will be deleted. Thank u for ur patience while I write. K bye


	2. William Afton’s fun shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont read if your sensitive to any of the tags. Please read at your own risk as this contains extremely fucked up things. I do NOT condone or support rape and pedophilia! Please don’t send death threats, it hurts.

It was a normal day in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Kids were laughing and the animatronics entertained everyone in the small building. The security guard, William Afton was scanning the area carefully, just to make sure everything was at peace. Suddenly, William's watch beeps, its time for his break. As he walks into his break room, he spots a little girl, around 4/5 at most, her short blonde hair bounced cutely as she was skipping along the area of the pizzeria, her yellow dress sways gracefully along with her movements. William felt his heart skip a beat watching this beautiful girl. He then reminded himself that a 24 year old should not crush on someone who isn't even half their age. He continues to walk into the break room and sits down, playing games on his phone (aka subways surfers). A few minutes later, he hears his watch beep again which indicated that his break was over and he had to go back to working again. Except, this time, he was actually excited to work again because of the little girl. He rushes out to his workspace and looks around to the find the little girl eating cupcakes with some other girls her age. William smirks knowing that she was still there, and continues to sneak glances at her every now and then. William continued to work when he suddenly felt a tug on his uniform. He looks down and sees that its the little girl, he asks her what she needed and said that she saw a bunny costume laying around and she wanted William to wear it and sing happy birthday to her, as it was her 5th birthday after-all. William agrees and looks around for the bunny costume, eventually, he found the costume and put it on. He looks for the little girl and finds her sitting at the same table. William walks over to the table and started to sing happy birthday, all of the girl's friends sung along with William. William found out that the girl's name was Suzie. After singing happy birthday to Suzie, William invites her and her friends to follow him for a surprise! Being young and gullible, Suzie and her friends all agree and excitedly followed William around the building. William smirks and takes them to the parts and service room and opens the door for the kids and they thank him. Once he made sure that all the kids were inside the room, he closed the door and locked it. One of Suzie's friend noticed the locked door and asked William why he locked it. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure no one barges in while we're having fun." William explains calmly to the kid. In order to entertain the kids, William tells the 4 kids to stay in the room while he gets them some lollipops. William walks out the room and grabs the lollipops, he decides to dip the lollipops in powdered up zolpidem pills he always stored in his uniform. After dipping all the lollipops, he brisk walks into the room where the children were waiting. He smiles sweetly at them and gingerly hands out the candy. He locks the door and tells the children to sit in a semicircle because he's going to tell them some stories of his childhood. The kids obey him and they sit down on the checkered floor as William joins them and tells all sorts of stories from when he was a kid. The children were fascinated and as if on cue, all of the children started to yawn and close their eyes, sleeping peacefully on the floor. William smirks and decides to carry out his plan. He gags all the kids with large amounts of cloth. After a few hours, William grabs one of the four sleeping kids and slaps them harshly making them abruptly wake up. The child looks up and makes eye contact with William's intense gaze. The child cowers under his gaze. William takes out a Victorinox Swiss Army Classic knife and causally says to the kid. "Im going to cut off your gag, if you scream or make any sound, Im going to cut off your tongue~". William cuts off the gag and stares at the child immensely. The child whimpers in fear. Annoyed, William leaves the room to grab a few knifes from the kitchens, two rusty with blunt teeth, and one shiny and sharp knife and came back into the room, finding out the child had escaped. Now frustrated, William silently walks around the entire building looking for the kid. But to avail, he can't find the kid and takes a breather. Until he heard sniffing coming from behind the pac man game. He smirks and sneaks over the game machine. He grabs the child's shoulders from behind, the kid jumps startled and dashes to the front door to escape. The kid was halfway there until she felt a teeth of a blade scrape against her ankle. Slowing down her dash, causing her to limp. The child reaches the handle as it was in arm's length. That is until she felt the blade go deeper and harder into her skin, making her fall, unable to stand up from the intense pain she felt. The child determined to reach the door, crawls but suddenly grabs her ankles in a bruising grip, dragging her back into the room and locking the door. William throws the girl's body into one of the walls and grabs her forehead in order to prevent her from thrashing. He grabs one of the rusty knifes and cuts off her tongue, blood quickly pouring out and overflowing out of the girl's mouth. William reaches into her blood filled mouth and grabs the detached tongue, laying the muscle on the ground. The girl passes out of fear. William turns around and sees another child awake, trembling in fear, his YInMn orbs small. William walks over to him and pushes him next to the unconscious girl. The boy looks at her face and vomits, the yellow acidic body fluid formed a foul-smelling puddle on the floor, William smirks and picks up the tongue, slathering it in the boy's vomit, and topped the tongue with his own spit. He peers over at boy and asks, "want a bite or would you let the girl beside you eat it?" The boy looks over at the girl, he immediately tells the man that he wants the girl to eat it. Expecting William to shove the tongue into the girl's mouth, he was startled when the tongue was shoved inside his mouth instead. To prevent the boy from spitting out the musle, William clamps the boy's lips with his hands, pushing down harshly, forcing the boy to swallow. The boy had tears pouring out of his eyes as he chewed and swallowed the horrible tasting tongue. He chuckled and grabbed the rusty knife again, and made his way over to the boy's legs and stabbed him, making the boy jolt. William manages to remove the flesh and started to remove the bone. It took the man a few blows with the blade until the bone was broken down. William moved onto the next leg, doing the same. He peers up at the boy's face; his eyes almost closed, his mouth agape. William then looks down at the floor and sees the amount of blood on the floor, he laps a little bit off, scoops up a handful of blood and forces the boy to drink it, which made him perk up in surprise for a few seconds and then went back into his lethargic state. Pissed off at the boy's reaction, William decided to move onto the girl's unconscious body again. He unbuckled his pants and lifts up the girl's skirt, he then slams his rock hard penis into the unconscious 7 year old's tight, virgin pussy until its ripped, causing blood to dribble down his hard shaft and some of the crimson liquid dripped onto the floor. He then grabbed the other rusty knife and inserted into the ripped vaginal canal until it reached the girl's fallopian tubes, being careful, the man sliced them into pieces for fun. William then extracted the knife from the girl's vagina and then sliced open her abdomen, organs spilled out and hit the floor making a splatter sound. (Wushy gushy, jk no) he then pushed through her organs until he found her bladder. He cuts out the bladder and shoves it inside the girl's anal cavity, he also shoved both of her kidneys as well. William felt like he wanted to stuff her little bit more, he looked around the room and saw a dead rat, white foam came out of it's nose and mouth. Willam picked up the rat, and shoved it up the girl's ass, leaving the tail to stick out, the girl's rim was stretched so wide, it could be the hoop of a toddler's basketball play set. William then proceeded to insert his hard shaft into the hole in girl's stomach. The feeling of the organs squishing around him made him orgasm, shooting out his large load on the kid's internal organs. William then stuck his shaft into her vagina and violated her until he was just fucking nothing more than a pile of flesh. Blood, cum and fat leaked all over the floor, creating a red-orange puddle around the dead body. William pulls out his shaft, deciding that was enough for the girl, he decides to revert his attention towards the boy again. William, gives a hard blow to the boy's nose, making the bones shatter into fragments, blood came pouring down from the boy's nostrils that he had to start breathing from his mouth. The boy passes out from exhaustion again. William then decides to grab the rusty blade again and press it to the boy's neck and then pulled it back, winding up for hacking at the neck. William hacked and hacked away until the head of the boy was ripped off, his head tumbled across the floor. William picked the head back up and grabbed another knife, this was the shiny and sharp blade. William jammed the blade into the boy's left eye, twisting and turning the knife until it was just a bloody pulp. William did the same thing with the right eye, he then proceeded to break the glabella from the severed head. William then reached inside the hole and grabbed some the brain, eating the organ which had a savory yet bitter undertone to it, William spat out the fragments of bone from time to time so the bone doesn't internally slit his throat. After finishing the portion of brain, he inserts his hard cock into the boy's eye sockets and broken , skull fucking him harshly. The soft and squishy brain molded tightly around his shaft, giving William a wave of euphoria, making him cum inside the skull, covering the interior of the kid's skull with sticky semen. William then put the head aside, wanting to take it home as treasure. Moving on to the boy's body, he stripped of the pants and fisted boy's anus until it bled. William pulled out his blood-covered fist and lapped up the sticky, red liquid, and licked his lips when he finished lapping it up, William slipped his tongue inside the mangled rectum and thrusted his wet muscle inside until he got bored. Just like what he did to the girl earlier, William cut open the boy's abdomen open, although, instead of thrusting his shaft into the organs, he started to take out the organs and munch on them. The sweet blood, bitter and sour bile and the meaty, juicy spleen tasted amazing in his mouth, making William's precum to come out from his slit, causing the insides of his underwear to feel moist. William ate and ate until there was only a large,empty gaping void in the dead kid's body in front of him. William stood back to see his progress so far; two dead kids, one of them beheaded with cum and blood forming a huge puddle below the severed head and body. The other victim with 3 large gaping holes in the torso, ass and vagina along with a ripped up mouth. William smirked proudly and started to move on to the other kid, deciding to save Suzie for last, to give her some special treatment. The man pulled the next child, a red-haired boy who was probably around 9 or 10. William drags the still sleeping child in a clean side of the room which wasn't covered with cum, blood, fat and organs. William grabbed the rusty blade again and stabbed the child which such force making the poor child wake up to a sharp pain in the chest. The kid's breathing turned sharp as he witnessed his blood pouring out at a rapid pace, that was until William pressed his palm against the stab wound to reduce the bleeding. William then started to strip off all of the boy's clothes and proceeded to make shallow and deep cuts all over the unmarked and pale skin. The kid was at the brink of passing out due the amount of blood he was loosing. Although, William didn't care and started to insert his shaft into the deep cuts, and thrusted at a rapid pace causing the wounds to open wider and deeper. After a few minutes, William looked the child's face and saw that he had already passed out, the pain to much for the child's young body to bear. William sighed in annoyance and grabbed the rusty knife again and slit the child's scrotum slowly, causing blood, the testicles and sperm to leak out slowly. William started to toeing the torn up scrotum, and used his other hand to stroke on the child's shaft until he got bored and decided to bite out chunks of the child's skin. William took out chunks of flesh from the torso, legs, ass and chest. William then stopped to check the child's pulse, much to his surprise, he could feel it pump. The adult then started to put his hands on him and strangle him, deciding that was to boring, he instead punched the child's neck until he snapped the windpipe, the child was surely dead. William then skinned off the face of the child and wore it as a mask. The flesh was warm and moist on his skin, it was just like a face mask! The man then threw the corpse into the corner, now wanting nothing to do with it. He then stared at his last victim, her pure, innocent face melted his heart. Little did the girl know, her innocence was going to get ruined tonight. William walks over to her sleeping figure and doesn't even bother to wake her up. He drags her sleeping body into the washroom and started to stick his shaft in her vagina. "They say the younger the tighter...Guess they were right." William whispered to himself as he continued to violate the sleeping 5 year old's vagina. The adult felt her walls clench around his circumcised, blood covered shaft. William then left the washroom in order to grab the knifes he left in the other room and returned back into the washroom shortly after. William then left multiple hickeys all over her neck, collarbones and breasts. William then proceeded to grab the rusty, blood-covered knife and tore through the cheeks and cut out the teeth, gums and tongue and put inside a sink. Although, William noticed that blood and saliva was pouring out and leaking out of the girl's mouth, he lapped up the sweet blood and wiped the left over blood and saliva with a paper towel. He then went back to the body and took off his shoes and socks and started toeing the child in the ass to stretch her out. William then slid his dick into the girl's anus and fucked her roughly. While raping her, he accidentally ripped the perineum causing the girl to wake up in shock. Her round eyes were wide and her pupils were small as she saw the sight of her mangled up body, she was then abruptly stabbed by William deep in the skull with the rusty blade ensuring that she was dead. Lol. William stopped violating the now dead body and pulled his shaft out. He then grabbed the rusty knife again and cut upwards starting at the clit up to the solar plexus forcing the guts to spill out and splatter all over the place. William then reinserted his penis inside for the third time and started to thrust and thrust until the body was worn out and unrecognizable. William continued until all he was fucking a inhumanly stretched out anus, he then came inside and pulled out, blood and cum leaked out of the hole. Feeling satisfied, he collected all of the dead bodies and dragged them backstages to where the animatronics where currently placed. He then stuffed the corpses into the suits and left to clean up the evidence. It took him a good 3 or so hours to clean up the mess from both rooms. Making sure that both rooms looked like nothing ever happened, he made his way back to his office and clocked out for the day, he leaves the pizzeria with a smirk on his face and makes his way to car and drives away.


End file.
